Halloween Madness
by yayne
Summary: in the fic 'memories' a previous Halloween party was mentioned. so here is the drunken costume clad events during that one crazy night. drinks getting mixed up, costumes falling apart, and the fate of a homophobe bell boy. please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a crisp, cold day in London as October was coming to an end. A few of the dancers in cats had gotten injured from a small incident during a practice. In Jacobs's apartment, John was sitting at the dining room table looking through some mail wile Jake was taking a nap on the couch. Mistoffelees had come to visit and ended up in cat form napping on Jakes chest.

"Bill… bill… bill," John tossed those aside wile looking for the important stuff. "Why do you get your neighbor Bill's mail, Jake?"

Since he was asleep, he didn't answer. John went back to looking through all the letters.

"Hm, what's this?" he pulled out a hand written letter with a colorful envelope that was addressed to both him and Jake. "Well, he's asleep and it also has my name on it, so…" he ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

He opened the folded piece of paper to see that it was an invitation to a Halloween costume party at an old hotel not too far away. Why he and Jake were invited, he had no clue.

"Yo Jake, look at this," John walked over to the couch and shook his small friend awake.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" he yelled as he swiftly sat up, sending Mistoffelees flying into the wall.

"What was that all about?" Misto yelled as he turned back into his Jellicle form.

"Sorry about that Misto, what do you want John?" Jake asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I was just having a great dream." He dropped the invite on his friend's chest to have him read for himself. He picked it up and began to read.

"A costume party? Would you really want to go to that?" he asked.

"Of course, it's like when we were kids and we dressed up as pirates and ghosts, only this time instead of getting candy we get booze."

"Is alcohol the only thing you think about?" Misto asked him as he rubbed his aching head.

"Sort of."

---

The weather was the same in the junkyard; it was cold and chilling afternoon. The cats liked this weather; their coats protected them from the cool breeze and there was no uncomfortable heat. The Rum Tum Tugger at this moment was surrounded by almost every queen in the yard, wanting to listen to his story of how he escaped from a Pollicle.

"So there he was, deeply growling and stuff and I was standing there saying 'you're a filthy Pollicle!'" he told his adoring audience. "So his growling got even deeper and his teeth seemed to be getting larger, but I wasn't afraid for a moment."

"Ooh, your so brave!" Electra squealed.

"So then it lunged at me, his large teeth bared. I punched him right in the eye, but that just got him angry. Then I punched him in the nose, that's when he bit me," Tugger held out his arm to show teeth marks around his forearm.

"Did it hurt?" Etcetera asked.

"Remember when a piece of a broken window fell on your arm?"

"Yes?"

"It's 10 time's worse then that, but I didn't shed a single tear and didn't cry once."

He got a series of 'ooh's and 'ah's from this. He took in all of their affection, loving the way they idolized him. Then, from far off, he heard his name being called.

"Excuse me ladies," he stood up and casually walked out of hearing range from the queens and over to the origin of the calling. "JOHNNY!!!" he screamed as he ran towards the singer/drinking buddy.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" he yelled back. Tugger skidded to a stop as he finally got face to face with his buddy.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You, Jake, Misto and I are all going to a costume party tomorrow night!" he waved the invite in his friends face.

"What's a 'costume party'?"

"It's a party were you dress up in costumes and dance around drunkenly, you can Misto can come since they will just think your in costume."

"Sounds like my kind of party! But 'Straps would never let me go."

John stared at his friend for a moment with a confused look.

"Since when do you listen to your brother? Just say you and Misto are staying at Jakes place for the night for some fun, what do ya say?"

"I say, let me finish my story with the queens and lets go!"

"What story are you telling them now?"

"The one about me facing off against that Pollicle."

"You mean the puppy Pollicle that ran up to you the other day and bit you then you ran off screaming like a little queen?"

"Sort of…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey John, let me in," Tugger knocked on the door of Jakes apartment. He just finished off with the whole queen thing and wanted to hang out for a wile before trying to take a queen to his den.

"Come in," Jake told him. "The door is unlocked."

Tugger opened the door to see something pretty strange going on in the living room. Jake was standing on the coffee table with his arms spread out like he was balancing with a large Rum Tum Tugger costume on. John was circling him with some needles sticking out of his mouth and was putting them in certain parts of the costume.

"What are you two doing?" he asked them as he took off his coat.

"Well, I always wanted to at least once play you in a production," Jake explained. "So John is fitting me for his old costume from Germany so I can wear it at the party tomorrow."

"Ookee, so has Mr. Misto arrived yet?" Tugger asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"YEOW!" Tugger jumped up to see he had laid right on top of a napping Misto, who blended into the dark colored couch. Both John and Jake began to laugh a bit.

"Sorry dude didn't see you there," Tugger apologized.

"Why can't I nap in peace?" Misto asked the everlasting cat as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"So when's this whole thing?" Tugs asked as he sat down in the recliner.

"Tomorrow night," Jake told him. "Its going to be in the ballroom of some hotel down the street."

"Ith gonna beh crazeh," John said like trying to keep the needles between his lips.

"John, what are you gonna dress up as?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, I'm going to be tall, dark, and creepy." He had taken out the remaining needles to speak clearly. He rolled up the sleeves a bit around the shoulders and placed the last few pins in there and went off to get some more.

"A fairy phantom, that would be a sight."

"Or how about a fairy you?"

"I already got that with John."

Speak of the devil, he came back in with some more needles and got on his knees to fix the legs.

"I wonder who else is going to be at the party," John said. (I'm too lazy to add in the extra stuff to show he talked a bit funny with having the needles in his mouth)

"Hopefully some hot chicks," Tugger joked.

"You and johns minds work the same way," Jake said. "You only think about girls, or in John's case guys, booze, and drinking."

"Awesome minds think alike," they said together.

"I wouldn't call it awesome… ow!" Jake looked down to see that John and intentionally pricked him with one of the needles.

"Don't blame us for being this way," he said as he returned to his work.

"Damn limeys," Jake mumbled as he arms started to fall asleep.

---

Back at Tugger's 70's carpeted van den…

"Everlasting Cat damned dry spell," Tugger groaned as he tried to sleep. For the past few days no queen wanted to be with him, which was hard since it was one of his only forms of exercise he gets. The closet thing he got to this was his exaggerated stories he told to the large group like he did that morning.

"I know how ya feel," John said as he was sewing the costume up. "The only person I get some from is in another country."

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why don't they want me anymore?"

"I don't know, maybe they just got bored of the way you do your stuff. The hip swivels are getting old."

Tugger quickly sat up, staring at his friend with a frightened expression.

"You think that is possible?"

"Yup."

Tugger groaned again and flopped down onto his hammock bed with his face on the old worn pillow. He hadn't felt this horrible since he tried to stop doing catnip.

"Buck up buddy, there would be plenty of ass at the party for you to flirt with. Human or cat, I still think your pretty good looking."

Tugger scooted away a bit from John.

"Just because I called you good looking and the fact that I'm gay doesn't make me attracted to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just a few hours before the party…

"Why did you have to buy a hair dye that smells so bad?" Jake said as he opened the window in the bathroom. John was trying to dye his hair black likes Erik's with some of that cheap stuff you get at a drug store and the fumes were getting sickening.

"I'm sorry if I I'm too cheap to buy a less fuming brand, but your rent is high and since I moved in I need to help out."

"Could you just go easy on it? I feel like in going to be sick."

"Well if you hurried up with the makeup you wouldn't have to be in here anymore!"

"Ill hurry when you're done spraying on that air pollution in a bottle."

Their bickering went on for a some more time until John's hair was a pitch black and Jake had applied enough makeup for 5 other Tugger's. John had bought a costume that almost looked exactly like a Victorian era suit with a long cape and a large feathered hat and a white mask. Jake was wearing the newly tailored Tugger costume with John's old wig sewn to fit his head. They both were satisfied with their costumes and felt ready to get the show on the road. Jake swiped his card to the parking garage entrance and climbed into his car, since Johns car was in the shop.

"John… have you been driving my car lately?" Jake asked his friend when he got in the drivers seat.

"No, why?"

"Because I can't see over the steering wheel," he reached down and adjusted his seat so he could clearly see through the windshield.

"Sorry, Tugger and I took it for a spin and I must have forgotten to put the seat up."

"Why were you and Tugger driving my car?"

"I wanted to teach him to drive and you saw what he did with my car…" he then remembered the damage that was done to it. The front bumper had hit a flag pole and one of the hubcaps had been knocked off. There were also a dozen dents and scratches all over it. Jake was just thankful Tugger did ruin this car.

---

"Tugger, where are you going?" Munkustrap asked his half brother when he saw him heading for the gate, with no disguise on.

"Just somewhere," he said plainly.

"Where is somewhere?"

"In the town of Anywhere in the country of Someplace." He's getting better at his comebacks. Munkus jumped down from where he stood on some junk and cut off his brother.

"Tell me or I'll make you tell me."

"How can you make me? What kind of blackmail do you have?"

"One word, Fluffycakes." Tugger went pale. Fluffycakes was the name of the stuffed bear he slept with ever night he didn't have a queen. Not too long ago he slept in too late for even his standards and when Munkustrap came to find him, he also found the stuffed animal cradled in his arms. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to use this information.

"I'm going to johns place."

"Why aren't you wearing your usual over coat and such? You want to give us away?"

"That's the last thing I want to do 'Straps, but this time I don't need anything to cover me."

"I don't believe you." Then, Mistoffelees came across his yard after grooming his fur just right for the party.

"Misto, I need help here," Tugger told him.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Munkus won't let me out, can you do something?"

Mistoffelees waved his hand in front of Munkus face. "We do not need to have disguises."

"You do not need disguises," he said in some sort of trance.

"You will let us go out like this," he waved his hand once again.

"You can go out like this."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Munkus had walked away from the two cats. Tugger gave Misto a high five before heading out to the gate where Jakes car had just pulled up.

---

John was now at the bar in the hotel. There was a large crowd of people inside the large ballroom, each one with an interesting costume with multiple colors. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but he notice Jake wasn't as enthusiastic as everyone else. He just sat there quietly wile listening to what everyone else had to say. He needed to fix that.

"Hey bartender," John said to the man behind the counter. "How about two beers and two long island ice teas for my friends," he placed his wallet on the counter.

"It's an open bar sir," the man said. 'Sir'? What does he look like? 50?

"Then double it," John placed his wallet back in the pocket of his suit and picked up his order.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That did just the trick. Jake was now talking and laughing with everyone else, thanks to a few shots of alcohol he unknowingly took in. He really needed this, whenever he and John went out, he was so silent the whole time, but this time he needed a change.

"Then I said to the guy, 'just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" he laughed as he told the story of how he told off this dick of a guy. "And you know what? I did kick his ass."

John laughed a bit as he heard this; he was a riot when he told old stories from America. But now he focused on looking around for Tugger, who had disappeared some time ago after his second drink. He found his friend with a hot floozy in his lap in a tight leather cat costume. Typical him, go for the cat girls. He saw her pull out a notepad from her purse and write something down. She handed it to him before walking off. Tugger got up and went over to his friend wile holding up the slip of paper.

"That's my 15th number tonight, I'm on a role!" he said enthusiastically.

"And this is Jakes 3rd long island ice tea; he's going to be passed out by the 5th."

"Where's Misto?"

"Last time I saw him I gave him his drink and after he took one sip he ran off."

"The little guy can't keep down his booze, such a shame."

---

But what Misto was really doing was that he was sitting right outside the back door. When he took the very first taste of his drink he knew what John had ordered for them. He was trying to get his friends drunk without knowing it so they could party endlessly. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, or accidentally show off his magic, wile intoxicated, so he left in the mist of music and dancing without being seen.

"What cha doing out here buddy?" Misto looked up to see his friend standing above him with an empty glass in hand. He must have been thinking so much he didn't hear the door open and close.

"Just thinking," Misto stirred his almost untouched drink.

"About what?" Jake sat down next to his friend.

"About the party."

They both sat there for a little bit, a small silence between them didn't feel awkward, it was just weird. Misto looked over at Jake for a moment to see he was looking into his empty cup to see if anything was left. If he were to tell him that he was drunk and that it was Johns fault he might cause a scene. But if he didn't, he must do something stupid that would cause a much larger scene.

"Why aren't you drinking yours? It's the best iced tea I have ever tasted."

"I'm not that into human drinks."

"Didn't you like the Diet Coke I gave you last week? You said it was like liquefied catnip with fuzzy bubbles."

"Yeah, but this one isn't as appealing to me."

"You barely touched it." Jake reached over and tried to push Misto's face in his drink, which resulted with the tea getting into his nose. He sneezed a few times before he could speak clearly again.

"Sorry about that buddy, I don't really feel like myself right now," he threw back his head and laughed.

"Tell me about it," Misto mumbled under his breath.

"Want to come back inside?" Jake got up and brushed himself off. "I can tell everyone a funny story about John and how he fell asleep when he was supposed to be practicing and Gillian almost blew a fuse."

"I don't want to miss that!" Misto got up and headed back inside. He really needed to stop worrying about this whole thing. They both went back inside where Tugger was getting yet another number from a girl in an angel costume and John was getting yet another beer. Misto looked back down at his drink.

"Might as well" and Misto took it all down in one gulp.


End file.
